


Roles, Wanted and Unwanted

by corvidkohai



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal Hewley, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background AGSZC, Comfort BDSM, Fantasy Genitals, Forced Feminization, M/M, Multi, Omega Cloud Strife, Omega Genesis Rhapsodos, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidkohai/pseuds/corvidkohai
Summary: Cloud Strife is an omega in Shinra’s alpha and beta dominated military—and not everyone is happy about it. Some troopers take it on themselves to try and put him in his place. After, he seeks comfort from his pack members, Angeal and Genesis.
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	Roles, Wanted and Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shardsofstrife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shardsofstrife/gifts).



> PLEASE MIND THE TAGS. This isn’t going to be everyone’s thing, so please be sure that if you’re going ahead with reading this, you are okay with the themes!

Some days, Cloud just woke up knowing something was going to go wrong. 

Sometimes it wasn’t that bad. Sometimes it was that the cafeteria ran out of coffee before he got there, or his instructor was in a crabby mood. Sometimes it was that all of his boyfriends were going to be out of town on missions for a few days and he was going to be left entirely alone with his fellow troopers for a while. 

Sometimes it was worse. Sometimes it was a mission that went wrong, an injury during training, a surprise exam he was woefully unprepared for. 

It didn’t matter what it was. Cloud’s intuition was reliable, always. Zack liked to joke that it was his last name giving him a sixth sense for trouble. Sephiroth said that was superstitious and unlikely and that the whole thing was a coincidence. Cloud knew better than to doubt it, though. That intuition had been right too many times for him not to trust it. 

When he got out of the shower, he thought nothing of there being so many people in the locker room. It happened, things got busy. It was normal. He started thinking something of it when he opened his locker and found all his clothes missing. Well, not missing—replaced. 

He didn’t pull out the clothes. He caught sight of the lace and the ruffles and knew what had happened. He turned, crossing his arms over his chest. He was unsurprised to find the locker room had come to a halt, everyone having at least one eye turned toward him. 

“Ha ha, very funny,” Cloud said. “Where’d you guys put my shit?”

One of the others, an alpha like many troopers were, slammed his locker. He was big, the kind of person Cloud hated to try and take in a fight. He swallowed hard, watching the alpha turn toward him. The alpha crossed his arms over his chest, just like Cloud, but looked infinitely more imposing. 

“Doesn’t matter where we put them,” the alpha said. Cloud didn’t recognize him, didn’t even know his name. Why did he care what Cloud did? “What matters is we gave you what you should be wearing.”

Cloud swallowed hard. Fought the urge to glance at the ruffled clothes in his locker. 

“I’m a trooper, not a housewife,” Cloud argued. 

“Maybe, but you shouldn’t be.” More people were watching the exchange outright now. “Omegas shouldn’t be in the military.” The alpha began crossing the locker room toward Cloud. 

“Sure, you try telling that to Commander Rhapsodos, see how far you get with that.”

“One fluke, and Shinra shouldn’t have even allowed that. His success went to the head of every little omega like you,” the alpha said, crowding close to Cloud now. Cloud could feel his pulse race in his ears as he glared up at the other trooper, who leaned down, his fangs bared in a grin. “Someone needs to remind you of what you are.”

“I know damn well what I am,” Cloud said, with conviction he wasn’t feeling. “A fucking fine trooper.”

“A fucking fine omega, maybe.” The man licked his lips. “Go on. Put on the clothes we got you.”

Cloud scowled. He was on thin ice. This was far from the first time he’d been harassed for being an omega, but the first time they’d gone so far. When he glanced over, he saw a trooper guarding the door. He couldn’t hope for rescue. The room was full of alphas and betas, and from the looks on their faces, they were all inclined to make Cloud get into whatever was waiting in his locker. If he was smart, he’d put it on. If he was smart, he’d just haul ass to the barracks to get a uniform, and keep his skin in tact. Who knew how far they would push things if he didn’t cooperate? He didn’t really want to find out. 

But, there were several problems with that. The first was that Cloud had never known how to lie down and take his lumps. He had always fought, whether the bullies were in Nibelheim or here at Shinra. But it had only grown worse with so much time spent around Genesis, who encouraged him wholeheartedly. He’d had plenty of stories of the same kind of mistreatment, and he’d never taken it lying down. He didn’t want to see Cloud submit to the bullshit either. 

Which meant that Cloud was definitely not about to make the smart decision. 

“Like hell I will,” Cloud snapped back, refusing to lean away as the alpha leaned down into his space, still grinning. 

“We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, omega.”

“Sweet Shiva, you want to sound more like a cliche?”

Cloud blinked, and it was over. He knew it was over the second his wrists were caught by this big, bulky alpha who clearly outweighed him. There was no way he was going to get away now, he realized with a sinking in his stomach. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to fight. 

Cloud tried spinning his wrists to break the grip, just the way he had been taught, but had no luck. It didn’t help that the alpha was pulling him away from the lockers using the grip on his wrists. 

The others in the room sprang into action. The towel around his waist was ripped away, a firm set of hands on his hips holding him in place. Between the hands on his wrists and his hips he was forced into bending over. Someone’s still-clothed erection was rubbed against his ass, to his mortification and the amusement of everyone else in the room. 

He tried to fight. He struggled, and kicked, but it just meant more hands on him. A corset was slipped under his chest before he was forced down over the locker room bench. His knees hit the tile hard, his shins immediately pinned. His wrists were stretched out ahead of him, keeping him unbalanced and making his struggling weaker. He glared up at the alpha who grinned wildly, winking down at him and blowing a kiss. Cloud growled, but the sound only garnered laughter from the room. 

The corset was tied around him much, much too tight. He could hardly breathe, his breath coming in so shallow. He was manhandled up, some babydoll-cut sheer lingerie with a ruffled hem pulled down over his head despite his flailing limbs. They worked a pair of lace panties up over his legs and onto his ass. Everything was askew from how Cloud fought. 

He ended up on his ass, his legs kicked wide apart and pinned there. His arms were stretched far above him and pressed against the lockers. Cloud tried to glare up at them, but he knew they could all scent his fear in the air. He was terrified about how far they would go. He could see more than a few bulges in pants surrounding him. This was bad, but would it get worse?

It got worse, but not as bad as it could get. People began pulling out their PHS’s, snapping photos of Cloud, whose own mortified blush set the whole image off quite nicely. 

“C’mon, sweetheart, give us a smile.”

“Fuck you.”

“Baby, we’ll let you go if you just smile for the camera.”

Cloud paused. 

It was one thing to fight. He didn’t mind a trip down to medical to save his pride. But there were lines he didn’t want crossed. Levels of violation he didn’t think he could stand. 

Sometimes, he had to swallow his pride and save his skin. 

He smiled. 

It was a knife-edged thing that promised pain, more of a baring of teeth than a smile. Laughter went up around him, along with the clicks of cameras.

“Aw, sugar, you can do better than that. Soft and sweet, now. Be a good omega for us.”

Cloud swallowed hard. He took as deep a breath as the corset allowed and gave them as pretty a smile as he could muster. 

“There you are, sweet thing. Knew we could make you into a proper omega.”

Cameras went off around him. He was going to kill every last one of them. 

“Now, say goodnight.”

“Good… night?”

A blow came to his temple so hard he saw stars. His vision went black before he even hit the ground. 

——————

Cloud woke up with a pounding headache. He wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t sure why he was so cold, either, or why it was so hard to breath. He sat up and slowly took stock. 

He was on the floor, in a stall in the bathroom. He was cold from laying on the tile. He couldn’t breathe because he was… wearing a corset?

Earlier flashed back to him. He wasn’t sure how long he had been out. He poked his head out of the stall door to see the locker room deserted. They must have been trying to get out without being caught. He shook his aching head. They couldn’t even take him out of this bullshit. He yanked the lingerie over his head and kicked off the panties—he’d rather be naked. But he couldn’t get the corset off on his own. 

Okay. Okay, damage control. 

He went out and got a towel, wrapping it around his torso to hide the corset. He stuffed the lingerie in a trash can. He went to his locker, relieved to find his PHS still safe inside. He went back to the stall he was in and sat on the toilet as he started to type. 

Cloud: anyone free?  
Genesis: Angeal and I are, today. Zack and Sephiroth have missions. Do you need something?  
Cloud: kinda, yeah  
Cloud: can one of you come down to the locker room by training room 3228?  
Genesis: I can be there in a moment. Are you alright?  
Cloud: can you bring me a uniform?  
Genesis: You didn’t answer the question.   
Cloud: because I don’t know the answer to it yet  
Genesis: Did something happen?  
Cloud: please just hurry

Cloud ran his hand through his hair, pausing when he pulled it free. His hand shook. He felt shaken. 

He had known people hated him for being an omega, but this went too far. To force him in stereotypical omega clothes because he clearly hated the stereotypes was too much. It was demeaning. It was degrading. Cloud didn’t mind flirting with those roles, when it was his own choice. He wore corsets and lingerie for his boyfriends. But that was fun. That was for them. That was a choice, made in the safety of pack territory, where he knew such things would never be forced on him. Those things were okay because he made the choice. 

To be held down and manhandled into the garments—his eyes pricked with tears. His breath shivered. That wasn’t the same. To be forced against his will into a role he fought so hard to escape, by people who would never see him as anything else? It sickened him. This wasn’t the fun, safe bedroom play he indulged in on occasion. This wasn’t a costume to put on and take off. 

This was how these people would always see him. He didn’t know why he thought he could ever get away from it. There was a single omega SOLDIER for a reason. Because omegas like him didn’t belong there. That job was for alphas and betas. Just because Genesis pulled it off didn’t mean Cloud could. They weren’t the same. Genesis could fill those shoes, he was willful, and powerful, and everything Cloud fell short of. 

Cloud pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and buried his face in them. 

He lost track of time in his wallowing. He was trying so hard not to think of the photos those men now had. He couldn’t quite stop himself from imagining what those images must look like. 

When the door to the locker room opened, Cloud’s head shot up. His breath caught in his chest, not daring to budge. 

“Cloud?”

His breath left him in a rush. He scrambled onto his trembling legs, trying to ignore the way his knees were still knocking. 

“Here,” he called back, pushing the stall door open. 

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Genesis said, coming around the corner, a spare uniform tucked under one arm. He saw Cloud, eyes narrowing in on his bruised wrists and ankles and legs. Cloud swallowed. 

“Is anyone else in here?”

“No, it’s just us.”

Cloud paused. He took a deep breath—as deep as he could, anyway. 

“Then, can you help me?” he asked, pulling the towel away. 

Cloud watched as Genesis’s eyes widened before they narrowed. He could smell the spice of his anger hit the air. 

“Why do I think it wasn’t Angeal who helped you into that?” Genesis said, his voice shivering with a hint of a growl. 

Cloud licked his lips nervously. 

“Because it wasn’t, and ‘help’ is a generous word. Get me out of it?”

Genesis approached, setting the clothes on a bench, and turned Cloud by the shoulders, though his grip there was gentle. Between one blink and the next, Genesis had ripped the fabric right down the lacing, so it fluttered to the floor on its own. Cloud finally took a breath as deep as he wanted. It tasted sweet, but much sweeter when Genesis wrapped his arms around Cloud’s shoulders. He buried his face in Cloud’s hair and breathed deep. 

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know. A bunch of people.”

Genesis was carefully controlling his breath, Cloud could tell. Cloud could feel his jaw flex against his scalp. 

“They won’t get away with it.”

“How are you going to even find them? Search their PHS’s for pictures?”

Genesis hissed in a breath. Cloud fought the instinct to curse his slip. 

“There are pictures?”

“Yeah. The ones you guys have of me are better, though.”

Cloud’s cheap attempt at humor fell flat. Genesis cursed with deep feeling to the tone. 

“That isn’t the same. That was a choice.”

“No, no I know. Sorry, bad joke.”

Genesis held him tighter, saying, “You have nothing to apologize for. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Cloud sighed and leaned back against Genesis’s chest. 

“Can we go to yours?”

“Of course. We can go anywhere you like.”

But there was only one place Cloud wanted to be. Genesis’s apartment was where they all tended to congregate for a specific reason. It was lovingly decorated, in a way that screamed that an omega had had a hand in it. It was the biggest showing of Genesis giving in to his instincts that Cloud had ever seen. He had never seen the man do anything so clearly omega as when he was carefully selecting woven fabric art pieces for the walls. 

He needed somewhere safe. Somewhere that smelled of his pack, yes, but also somewhere distinctly omega. To remind him that he wasn’t the only one in this damn place. That someone else had succeeded in what he was trying. That that person saw value and worth in him, even if the other troopers did not. Genesis’s opinion mattered far more. 

Genesis, who spun him by the shoulders and went to grab his uniform. He went about dressing Cloud, and it was much better than his last experience with someone else dressing him. He was not held down, or manhandled. Genesis gently coaxed his limbs into the correct places, softly guided the clothes onto his person. He was careful not to tie anything too tight, leaving Cloud plenty of space to hide in his own uniform. Then, as an after-thought, he set the corset on the tile floor ablaze. As it burned, he kissed Cloud softly. 

“Ready to go, my love?”

Cloud smiled. He leaned up to press his forehead to Genesis’s, slowly blowing out his breath. 

“Yeah. Yeah I’m ready.”

Genesis pulled away just barely. He took Cloud’s hand and lifted it to kiss his knuckles, earning a shaky smile from Cloud. Genesis smiled back calmly, but his eyes still burned, and the scent of rage was still in the air. Cloud knew he ought to calm his boyfriend, ought to try and make this go away. It would do nothing but put a bigger target on his back if Genesis got involved. If the people responsible paid for it, they would make Cloud pay in return. He didn’t want to know how far they would go in retribution. 

For now, he could put it aside. Genesis was much too worried with caring for Cloud right now. He wouldn’t leave Cloud’s side until he was steady again, and once Cloud was steady, he’d be able to reign Genesis in. It wasn’t an immediate concern. What was an immediate concern was getting the hell out of here. 

So he stepped away, tugging Genesis by the hand toward the door. Genesis followed after him, holding his hand tightly until the last moment. When they were at the door, they pulled their hands away. Their relationship was still a secret, after all. 

Genesis led Cloud through the Tower and up to his own apartment. When the door shut softly behind them, Cloud looked over to the living room where he heard movement. That movement had apparently been Angeal getting to his feet from where he had been sitting on the couch. He looked outright concerned, and Cloud could smell the protective pheromones thick in the air. 

Angeal had been sitting there wishing to help the whole time Genesis was gone, but Cloud was glad Genesis had come for him alone. He had needed another omega in that moment, and more than one person would have been overwhelming. 

Cloud smiled hesitantly at Angeal, who was looking him up and down worriedly. 

“Are you okay?” Angeal asked. Cloud’s smile grew a little steadier. 

“Better, now.”

“What happened?” Not ‘did something happen,’ it was much too clear for that. 

Cloud sighed, but looked up when Genesis bumped their shoulders together. 

“Why not go to him?” Genesis asked Cloud. “Look at him, he’s aching to hold you. Have pity.”

Cloud chuckled, and Angeal smiled a little, but Angeal also didn’t deny that. It helped some, to have it phrased as a favor to Angeal. That he was helping, instead of being helped. 

He went to Angeal’s side, and let Angeal guide him. It was like when Genesis had dressed him, just gentle nudges and tugs. Not forceful grips and manhandling. It was nice, how Angeal guided him into sitting with him, pulling him into his lap so Cloud straddled him. Angeal brought Cloud close, tucking his face into his throat. It was almost heady, having his nose so close to Angeal’s scent gland, when that protectiveness was still rolling off him in waves. 

The scent had Cloud relaxing immediately, as did Angeal’s arms around him. Enveloping, encompassing, but not restraining. He knew they would fall away if he made any moves to withdraw. This was safe. He was always safe with them, but he appreciated the reminder right now. 

Angeal began purring for him, and that was perfect. The vibration echoed right down into Cloud’s bones, sapping the tension from him. He nuzzled closer to Angeal, wrapping his arms around his waist. This was perfect. This was exactly what he needed. 

The couch dipped, and Cloud could tell by the scent, by the lingering spice of his fading anger, that Genesis had come to sit with them. He crowded in close, running his hand through Cloud’s hair, his nails scritching pleasantly at his scalp. He must have taken his gloves off. 

“Cloud?”

“Yeah, Gen?”

“How would you feel about your collar, right now?”

Cloud sighed happily at the thought alone. He always felt so safe in his collar. So wanted. Like he was theirs, and they would never let him go. He never had to doubt if they really wanted him there, if he was in his collar. He hid his face in Angeal’s neck, but nodded.

Genesis kissed his hair and said, “I’ll be right back.”

Angeal laced his fingers into Cloud’s hair, pressing him closer. They spent a long moment like that in Genesis’s absence, Angeal simply holding Cloud close and purring for him. Cloud soaked up the simple attention and affection like a flower soaking in the sun, warmed and healthier for it. A light, thready purr began to build in Cloud’s own chest from contentment, but it was interrupted by Genesis touching his shoulder. 

Cloud sighed, but pulled away from Angeal. As he knew he would, Angeal let him go, his arms going loose around him. Cloud leaned back just enough to allow room and then bared his throat for Genesis, who looped the collar around his throat. It was made of cornflower colored leather and a coppery metal ring at the front. With it in place, Cloud ducked his head to allow Genesis room to buckle it closed. 

When he heard the clinking stop and Genesis pulled his hand away, Cloud sighed in relief. There it was: physical proof that they wanted him, that he had a place here. That, even if Shinra didn’t see his worth, his pack did. 

He thought he would have more mixed feelings about the arrangement right now. Because his submission to the others was so typically omega. It always had soothed his instincts to give up and give in. This, in particular, put him in the role those men had tried to force him into earlier today. 

But that was why this was so achingly different. Because it wasn’t forced. Because it had been his idea. Because Genesis, SOLDIER First Class and Commander, submitted too, on occasion. And he had inspired Cloud. He had explained that yielding to instinct voluntarily on occasion made it easier to resist it in daily life, where it mattered. What they did in the bedroom, with people they trusted whose opinions of them would not change, did not matter. It was not who they were, it was what they did. Maybe he acted like an omega sometimes, but he was not a stereotype, not anymore than Genesis was. 

And that made it okay, right now, to yield to them. To let them collar him. Because it was a choice, a temporary one, a role he stepped into and out of at will. It was not who he was. Angeal knew that. Genesis, of all people, knew that. 

“Did you want to do anything today, my love, or just wear the collar?” Genesis asked, his tone low and soothing. 

Cloud hummed, pressing his cheek to Angeal’s shoulder so he could both cuddle close and look at Genesis, who raised his eyebrows at him. 

“I want to do something.”

“What would you like, then?”

“Mm. Dunno. Any ideas?”

“Yes,” Genesis said, holding up the matching leash in his hands. When Cloud nodded, he clipped it to the ring on the front. “Kneel at our feet, dearest.”

Cloud smiled softly at Genesis. It was one of his favorite spots to be. He felt safe, there. It was quiet ownership, a passive claiming. Unspoken, because it did not need to be spoken. Cloud slipped off Angeal’s lap and onto the floor between Genesis and Angeal’s legs. He leaned up against Angeal’s legs, who sank his hand into his hair. The petting was possessive, but in the right way. The ‘treasured pet’ way, not the ‘unloved object’ way. Cloud purred, nuzzling against Angeal’s knee. Genesis kept hold of his leash, careful with the amount of pressure he put on it. It was enough weight for Cloud to be aware of the pull on his collar, but not enough to be uncomfortable. 

“Now that you’re settled,” Genesis said, and as he said it, Cloud realized that he was. He was settled, and calm, and secure, for the first time since the locker room. “Tell us what else you’d like from the afternoon.”

Cloud hummed, the edges of it vibrating with a purr. He looped one hand around Genesis’s ankle, rubbing his thumb against the leather as he leaned up against Angeal’s leg. 

“Maybe a little pain? Just something to distract me.”

“Distraction, hmm?” Genesis said, looking at Angeal. “I think we can work with that.”

“What do you have in mind?” Angeal asked. Genesis leaned over to kiss him. 

“Why don’t you take him and run a bath? I’ll get what we need.”

Angeal stood and, on his way up, swung Cloud up into his arms, saying, “Up we go, you heard the man.”

“I can walk,” Cloud groused, but it was half-hearted at best. 

“No one said you couldn’t. Let me spoil you some before I crawl out of my skin.”

Genesis chuckled, breaking off to head to the bedroom for supplies. Cloud settled down in Angeal’s arms. As it had before, phrasing things as a favor to Angeal went a long way in making Cloud willing to accept some coddling. It didn’t hurt that it was clear Angeal was aching to comfort him. His instincts were clearly screaming at the sight of a pack omega in distress, despite not knowing the details of what had happened. 

Angeal carried him to the bathroom, where he sat on the edge of the oversized bathtub that Genesis had special ordered, Cloud sitting on his knee. Angeal ran the bath, checking the temperature to be sure it wasn’t too hot or cold, before turning his attention to Cloud. He carefully unhooked the leash, so it wouldn’t dangle into the water, before encouraging Cloud to standing. He set the leash on the counter before slowly, carefully going about undressing Cloud. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Angeal asked quietly. 

“Not much to say. Some troopers forced me into lingerie and took some pictures. No big deal,” Cloud said flippantly, knowing the racing beat of his heart belied the words. 

Angeal’s hands paused, his eyes closing as he forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly. The spice of his anger hit the air, but he reigned it in well. The pause for him to control his temper was small before he continued undressing Cloud. 

“Thank you for trusting me with what happened. You don’t have to be flippant about it.”

But he did. Cloud always was, when discussing things that truly got to him. He wouldn’t be able to get the words out otherwise without tears, and he hated crying. It made him feel like an omega stereotype, all emotional and weepy, and that was the last thing he wanted right now. 

He didn’t bother explaining this. Angeal knew full well. He always pushed Cloud to be honest with his feelings, to work through them, but Cloud just didn’t think he could handle that right now. 

Instead of addressing that, he hummed noncommittally. 

By that point, though, Angeal had him undressed. He nodded simply toward the tub before starting a much quicker dress-down of his own. Cloud went and climbed into the tub, sitting in the middle. If Angeal was joining him, he’d want to sit behind him. They had done this plenty of times together, after all. It was one of Cloud’s favorite ways to wind down, and all his boyfriends enjoyed being there to help him with that. Genesis had commented more than once that he was glad he wasn’t the only one putting that tub to use. 

Before long, Angeal was turning off the tap and settling into the hot water behind him. He encouraged Cloud to scoot back, his hands on his hips and tugging lightly until his legs were framing Cloud’s. He pulled Cloud back toward his chest, looping his arms around his waist. He used one wet hand to smooth Cloud’s hair down before resting his cheek against soft spikes. 

“We really have to organize the toy chest,” Genesis announced as he walked into the bathroom. He had dressed down to his bare feet, combats, and knitted sleeveless top. He was juggling a few candles, Cloud saw when he turned his head to look. He didn’t know why those would have been in the toy chest. 

“You’re the one who leaves it a mess,” Angeal scolded, and Genesis clicked his tongue and waved him away. He set the candles on the edge of the tub and lit them with a wave of his hand. 

“Are you coming in?” Cloud asked, letting his cheek rest on Angeal’s chest so he could look at Genesis, who smiled softly at him. He leaned in for a kiss. 

“No, precious. It’s playtime, remember?”

“But… the bath?”

“Both can happen at the same time. You’re still in your collar, are you not?”

One of Cloud’s hands drifted up to touch the collar before sinking back under the water. He nodded. 

“What’s the plan, then?”

“You wanted a distraction, yes?”

“Right.”

“Pain and pleasure, then; your favorite combination.”

Cloud bit at his lower lip, but nodded. 

“How are we doing that, in the bath? Hitting me will just make a mess.”

Genesis gestures to the candles, saying, “They’re low temperature. The wax, when poured on you, will burn, but not terribly. I will be in charge of the candles, and Angeal will have his hands otherwise occupied.”

Cloud could feel Angeal nod gamely, his cheek still against Cloud’s hair. Cloud swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. They’d never done waxplay before. But it might be nice to try? He wasn’t sure he wanted to push his boundaries right now, but maybe something new was just what he needed. Something unexpected, to keep him on his toes. 

Genesis and Angeal allowed him the time to consider, but Genesis smiled warmly when Cloud nodded. Angeal kissed his hair. 

“Put your arms up on the edge of the tub, pet,” Genesis instructed, and the switch was flipped. They would be in their roles from now on. Cloud nodded, both at the command and that unspoken change, before placing his arms where instructed. 

Angeal slid his hands up, leaving wide, wet trails in their wake. His thumbs circled Cloud’s nipples, whose breath left him in a rush. Angeal pushed on his chest, encouraging him to lean back and allow Genesis room to work, before sliding his hands back down. 

Genesis lifted one of the candles, and Cloud felt his heart rate kick up. He was filled with hesitation, but when Genesis met his eyes, he nodded. Genesis brought the candle over Cloud’s chest and poured just a drop onto his chest. Cloud hissed at the impact, but it was mostly his anticipation that caused it. It really wasn’t so bad. He blinked, and then nodded at Genesis to continue. 

Beneath the water, Angeal’s hands slid over his inner thighs. One trailed lazy fingers up his cock, the other slid fingertips through his slit. Cloud’s next exhale shivered on the way out. 

He shut his eyes, partially to focus on the feeling, partially so he wouldn’t see what Genesis was doing. He liked the surprise, the not knowing. He didn’t want to expect where the wax would fall and when. Better for it to be left in Genesis’s hands. 

As he focused on soaking in the feeling, it all became more intense. The burning as Genesis dribbled wax in abstract patterns across his chest. The pleasure as Angeal stroked him and sank his fingers inside him, fingering him exactly how he liked it. Their scents mixed together, Angeal’s alpha protectiveness and Genesis’s omega comfort. And he found that it was important that both were there, the alpha and omega alike. The familiar alpha scent convinced his instincts he would be protected, and the omega scent reinforced that he would be cared for. After the day he had, he sorely needed both. 

They listened to him hiss with every impact of the wax, to the way he panted and moaned for the feeling of Angeal’s hands working between his legs. There was the soft sound of the water splashing from the movement of his hands, but it blended with the sounds Cloud gave, making a beautiful soundtrack. He couldn’t help how he slowly started squirming in Angeal’s arms, growing slick and hard between the legs. His hands clutched desperately at the edge of the tub. 

It didn’t take long for Angeal to bring him to an orgasm he whimpered for, his head tossing back on Angeal’s shoulder. The pleasure in counterpoint to the pain was simply too much for him to bear very long. 

He let out a long, slow breath that hitched when Genesis poured more wax on his chest. His bleary eyes cracked open to look at Genesis in confusion, just to see him grin back. Then Angeal thrust his hand sharply and Cloud jerked, listening to them both chuckle. Weren’t they done? 

“You asked for distraction, didn’t you?” Genesis said, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

“I’m plenty distracted, sir,” Cloud said, his voice too breathless to be grouchy. 

“And you will be for a while still, pet.”

Cloud’s breath hissed in as he realized what he was in for. He felt Angeal’s hand twist around his sensitive cock and cursed under his breath, staring down at where white painted up his chest, splattering the red wax. 

He was quickly growing overstimulated, until the pleasure bordered on pain. He breathed his way through it, until the want overshadowed the sensitivity, and it only felt good again. Genesis, meanwhile, began trailing wax over Cloud’s knees that poked up out of the water. 

Cloud held out for as long as he could. It was well known among the pack that Cloud did not beg easily, but it was clearly what they were going for. They brought him to orgasm after orgasm, his cunt trembling and his cock twitching. He ended up with his hands pressed to his face, trying to control himself and failing. 

At one point, Angeal had chuckled and said, “He’s cute, isn’t he?” and Cloud had been too far gone to even protest his least favorite word. 

Eventually, when his limbs were shaking, he cracked. 

“Please, please stop, mercy please,” he whined. There was one more splash of wax on his chest, and he whimpered. Angeal’s hands slowed on him. “Please.”

“Well, Angeal, what do you think?” Genesis asked, his hand poised to dribble more wax should it be called for. 

Angeal pulled his hands away, running them up the outside of Cloud’s trembling thighs. 

“I think he’s probably had enough.”

Cloud sighed his relief, relaxing back against Angeal. He didn’t even realize, in that moment, what had started this all, and what he wasn’t remembering. He was too distracted, as Genesis had set out to make him be. He was too focused on the heavy feeling in his body, entirely worn out, and how Angeal encouraged him lower in the water to soften the wax and help it peel off easier. He simply floated, content and sleepy, as Angeal and Genesis worked to get all the wax off him. 

Before he knew it, Angeal was lifting him out of the bath and onto the bath mat, where he slumped against the side of the tub. Genesis pulled one of the large, red, fluffy towels from its hook and went about wiping Cloud down until he was dry. Cloud watched through half-lidded eyes, too tired to help, and aware that Genesis didn’t want or need his assistance. When Genesis was content with his work, he leaned up to kiss Cloud. 

“How do you feel, love?”

Cloud sighed happily and said, “Amazing. Tired, but amazing. Can we go to bed?”

Genesis chuckled and leaned over to blow the candles out. 

“A nap it is,” he declared, taking Cloud’s hands and helping him to standing. 

“I’ll clean up in here and meet you in there,” Angeal said, pulling the plug from the drain. 

“Hurry,” Cloud demanded sleepily, leaning heavily into Genesis’s side, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

“Come along now,” Genesis muttered, guiding Cloud into the bedroom. He pulled the comforters back to allow Cloud to crawl inside. He would normally have built a nest for a day like the one Cloud had had, but he seemed too tired and content to wait for its construction. He snuggled down into the blankets and held out a hand, waiting for Genesis to follow him, a silent demand. Genesis laughed softly, aware that Cloud was much more demanding when he needed aftercare, too worn down and trusting to bite his tongue the way he usually did. 

Genesis followed him into bed, and Angeal wasn’t far behind. They curled up on either side of Cloud, bracketing him, guarding him from the world. At least while he was here, he was safe. He was content. They couldn’t make promises for the outside world, but they could make such promises about their own home. 

But Cloud didn’t need promises, not right now. He didn’t need words at all, in this moment. He just needed them, their scents and their heat pressed around him, cocooning him from the world. Wrapped in what every part of him recognized as safety, he didn’t feel he had to worry at all. He sank into easy slumber with a smile on his face. 

There would be time to worry about next steps, about consequences and retribution. For now, Cloud was content just to sleep, safe in their arms.


End file.
